How To Train Your Dragon: Avatar Style!
by wolflover97
Summary: Basically what the title says! Zuko is the outcast in the Fire Nation and wants nothing more than to be like his Father and the other Benders until he finds the mysterious Black Fire. Rated T just incase!
1. Introduction

**Okay heres the character list!**

**Hiccup: Zuko**

**Astrid: Katara**

**Stoick: Ozai**

**Gobber: Uncle Iroh**

**Fishlegs: Aang**

**Snotlout: Jet**

**Ruffnut: Toph**

**Tuffnut: Sokka**

**Enjoyyy!**


	2. My Luck

**Ozai is a little OOC but lets face it... Stoick acts JUST LIKE Ozai in the begining and near the end! Oh and all the dragons have the same name except the Night Fury. That is now called Black Fire.**

(Zuko Narration)

This is the Fire Nation. Right along the Sea of Treachery and 12 miles South of the Strait of Dispair. We have a nice view of sunsets and good food supply. The only problem is the pests... Normal people have rats or bugs, well we have... Dragons!

(Zuko POV)

I opened the door to the sounds of screaming and the grunting of Firebenders only to be greeted with a wall of fire from a Nightmare. I deflected it as best as I could but ended up closing the large door instead. I leaned against it and sighed heavily. Dragons... again. Thats the fifth time this week. I slowly leaned away from the door and peeked outside to make sure it was safe... well as safe as it would get here. I looked both ways... I was good. I ran, dodging Benders as best as I could while trying to ignore the slightly hurtful comments they threw at me.

"Get inside!"

"You don't need to be getting in the way boy!"

"Get awa-" He was cut off by a dragon. I give my thanks.

And as soon as I thought I was in the clear, I was grabbed by the collar of my vest and I stared up into the eyes of Ozai. The golden eyes were full of dissapointment.

"What- what are you doing here?" He shouted. "Get inside!"

He threw me to the side and ran off.

(Zuko Narration)

Ozai is the Firelord of the Fire Nation. It was said that when he was born he popped a head clean off of a dragon. Do I believe it? ... Yes I do.

(Zuko POV)

I ran into Uncle Iroh's Blacksmith and Tea Shop. Uncle was waiting for me.

"'Bout time you joined the party, I was begining to think you got carried off!"

I knew my uncle well enough to know that he was worried about me.

"What, you kidding me! They wouldn't know what to do with all," I gestured to my thin arms, "this muscle!"

I wrapped my apron around me and picked a large hammer off of the floor and placed it on the rack.

"Sure, they need toothpicks don't they?"

My Uncle was a witty man and a strong one at that. He had lost almost all his hair and the throne. He was a nasty opponent when it came to Pai Sho but a great advice giver and a good man at heart. He seemed to be the only person on this entire island that isn't made of stone.

I went to the window and collected the damaged weapons and carried them to the hot coals. I then went back to the widnow to get a front row seat on some action, though it wasn't near better than the real thing.

I saw the other teenagers. Sokka, Jet, Toph and Aang,... and Katara. Oh, she is amazing. Tan skin and mocha hair that was kept in a braid, she was wearing her usual blue outfit that hugged her body so nice.

Their job is so much cooler.

I was dragged out of my reverie by Uncle grabbing the collar of my shirt and picking me off the ground.

"Oh come on, let me go, I need to make my mark!" I tried to convince him, but alas, my luck does not allow that.

"Oh yeah, you'll make your mark alright... in all the wrong places." He poked me in the gut before setting me down.

"Please, two minutes, I'll kill a dragon and my life will get instantly better.. I might even get a date!"

Uncle looked at me increduously. "Ya can't lift a hammer, ya can't swing an axe, ya can't even throw one of these!" He lifted a rope with two iron balls at the ends of it.

I looked down as my last glimmer of hope died away. Then Uncle took pity upon me. He laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Your fine just where you are." He raised his hand to ruffle my hair then walked away.

I then remembered what I had spent a week creating.

"But Uncle, this can do that for me!" I lifted the tarp to reveal my creation only to have it launch its weapon at one of the Benders.

"Zuko! This is what I'm talking about!"

"I'm sorry, it still has a few flaws but I could have that fixed up in no time and-"

"Zuko! Stop, just stay here and man the shop, they need me out there, please don't get into trouble."

I watched him with sad eyes. Fine, he wants to leave, then so will I.

I waited till he was out of sight and then grabbed the handles of my machine and ran out the door. As I ran I heard the screeched sound of a Black Fire and saw my chance. The purple fire flew overhead and destroyed a building. I follwed where it came from and ran as fast as I could to the cliff. I set up the trap and waited.

"Come on, give me something to shoot at, come on." I chanted quietly hoping Angi would favor me at this moment.

The I heard the sound and look to the sky. I saw the black shape moving quickly through the skies and I shot. I could hear the whirring of the weapon as it glided through the air and then I saw the black figure fall, shooting towards the woods on the far side of the island.

"Yes, I hit it!" I couldn't believe my luck. This never happened.

"Did anyone just see that?" I asked the empty air. Well, I thought it was empty.

I heard a growl and turned to see, of course, a Nightmare. I ran faster than a headless chicken. I blanced myself of the bridge as I escaped my death and/or severe burning. I came upon a pole holding up the fire that was supposed to keep away the dragons. I hid behind it, catching my breath for a second before looking to the side. Before I knew it, Ozai flew by me and tackled the dragon. I watched in anticipation as he punched the dragon until it flew away defeated. The pole behind me crashed down and broke the bridge and tehn the net keeping the dragons from taking our sheep. They flew away with our food, because of me. Wonderful. Ozai looked at me with a dissapointed scowl.

"Sorry.. Dad."


	3. Thank You

Dad gave me a dissapointed glare.

"Okay, but I hit a Black Fire."

His eyes darkened in rage and he grabbed me by the back of my collar.

I tried to explain myself. "No! Its not like the other times Dad! I really, actually hit it! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot! Lets get a search party out there we'll-"

"Stop!" I paused at the tone in his voice. Situation: Doomed. "Just stop! Every time you come out of the house _disaster_ falls. I have much bigger problems here! Winter is almost here and I have an entire nation to feed!"

I truly couldn't help myself there, "If you ask me the nation could do with a little _less_ feeding don't ya think?"

"This is no time for jokes Zuko! You can't even follow the simplest orders!"

"I-I can't stop myself! Every time I see a dragon I just," I made my hands claw eachother, "kill it! Its... who I am Dad."

My dad sighed and palmed his forehead. "Oh, you are many things Zuko... but a dragon killer is not one of them, now get back to the house."

I looked down and walked forward.

"Make sure he gets there."

Uncle walked forward and thumped me on the head. Thank you, I sincerely thank you. I heard Toph and Aang laughing ahead of me.

"Quite the preformance." Sokka said.

"Wow I have never seen someone mess up that badly, that _helped!_" Jet said, his voice oozing that smug tone.

"Thank you, thank you, I was trying!" I said with sarcasm lacing every word.

I heard him follow me, but then a thud followed by an, "_OW_!" and I silently thanked Uncle. Uncle Iroh followed me the long path home, he didn't say a word, and quite frankly, it was best not to.

Once we had made it up the steps I finally broke the silence.

"I really did hit a Black Fire."

"Uh Huh."

"He never listens."

"Mhmm."

"And when he does its always with this... dissapointed scowl, like someone skipped out on the meat in his lunch." I turned at the door and began my immitation. "Excuse me," I laid on the rude tone that resembled my father's, "I believe you brought me the wrong offspring, I orded a strong warrior with bravery and glory on the side... this here, this is a talking fish bone!" I dropped my head in defeat knowing that I was a mistake to my father.

"Now you're thinkin about this all wrong...you're like a baby fawn born from the Alpha Wolf, a messed up mistake and a dissapointment, all in one." Uncle finished encouragingly.

I stared at him increduously for a second before straightening up. "Thank you, for summing that up." I turned to go inside but was stopped by Uncle's voice for a split second.

"Look, the point is, stop trying to be something you're not."

"I just want to be like you guys." I closed the door behind me.

Taking a few deep breaths, I allowed some self pity before taking off out the back door.

**Well! Gimme some feed back! Also! Theres another story with the same gist, except Katara is 'Hiccup.' Seems good, go read it! Its called 'How To Train Your Boyfriend.' By zukofan2005. Review!**


	4. A Hit and a Miss

"We've got to find them! Its the only way we'll be rid of them!" Ozai shouted to the rest of the Benders around the table. They all shifted their eyes warily. Ozai sighed and continued on. "If we find the nest and run them out, the dragons will leave, they'll find another home! One last search, before the ice sets in!"

"Those ships never come back." A random Bender called out.

Ozai sighed once more. "We're Benders! Its an occupational hazard! Now whose with me?"

Reluctant whispers were spread through out the audience. Ozai smirked with a plan.

"Okay, those who stay will look after Zuko."

They were soon fighting to get their hands in the air.

"Thats what I thought."

And with that, the meeting was adjourned.

"I better pack my tea cups."

Ozai turned at the voice of his brother.

"No I need you to stay and train some new recruits."

"Sure and while I'm busy, Zuko can work the shop! Lots of sharp knives, lots of time to himself... what could possibly go wrong?"

"Oh Iroh, what am I going to do with him?"

Iroh looked at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Put him in training with the others."

"No I'm serious."

"So am I!"

"He'll be killed before the first dragon is let out!"

"Oh you don't know that!" Iroh countered.

"Yes, I do." Ozai bit back.

"No you dont."

"Yes, actually, I do."

"No you _don't_." Iroh slammed his palm on the table.

"Listen, you know what he's like." Ozai stood. "From the time he could crawl he was... different. He has the attention-span of a saber-toothed-moose-lion, I take him fishing and he goes hunting for-for Pandas!"

Iroh turned quickly. "Pandas exist! They steal your socks, but only the left ones! Whats up with that?"

Ozai ignored him. "When I was a boy..."

"Oh here we go."

"..my father told me to blow on a fire, I thought it was crazy! But I did it! And you know what happened?"

"You got burned."

"The forest lit on fire! That was when I discovered what Benders could do! We could tame seas, crush mountains, control the sun! Even as a boy I knew what I was... Zuko is not that boy."

"You can't stop him Ozai, you can only prepare him. The truth is, you won't always be around to protect him! He's going to get out there again, he's probably out there now!"

Ozai sat back and ran over what his brother had said. Hmmm..

* * *

><p>Zuko opened his eyes to... <em>another <em>tree. Suprise suprise. He sighed and look back down at the sketch book in his hands and scribbled all over the hand made map in irritation and closed it with a heavy sigh.

"Oh the spirits hate me." He kicked at a rock. "Some people lose their knife or a mug, no not me, I manage to lose an _entire_ dragon!"

He smacked a branch in his way only for it to come back and nail his in the eye.

"Ow!" He grabbed at the small scrape before dropping his hand in awe at the tree that was currently broken in half. His eyes trailed to the large rut in the ground leading over a small hill. He slid down it, stepping over a root carefully, and peeked over the edge of the hill only to dart back down in fear. He peeked over again to confirm what he had seen. A dragon, black as ash with wings three times as big as Zuko. He stood up straighter though he was still having a mini asthma attack and readied his hands in case he needed his bending.

He stumbled down the hill and hid behind a large rock that was currently the only thing seperating him from death itself. He took a few deep breaths before stepping closer to evaluate his work. The dragon was detained and un-moving. His heart grew with joy.

"Yes! This fixes everything!" He placed on foot on the dragon looking all mighty. "I have brought down this mighty beas-" Suddenly he found himself against the rock due to the dragon shuffling him off. He ditched his bending and grabbed his dagger, holding it out threateningly. He trailed his eyes from the tail to the dragon's eyes. When he reached them they opened to reveal eyes as gold as his but with red in the center. He looked absolutely... terrified. Zuko shook his head and took deep breaths before raising the dagger.

"I'm going to kill you dragon. I'm- I'm gunna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I am a Bender. I am a Bender!" He looked once more at its eyes before closing his eyes and raising the dagger above his head. The dragon dropped its head in defeat, knowing its fate. Zuko sighed and dropped the knife at his side. He looked in shame at the bola wrapped around the dragons scales.

"I did this." He said, ashamed. He turned to leave but stopped. He looked back at the detained reptile and pity struck him. He got down quickly and started cutting at the ropes. Once free, the dragon jumped up and pinned his against the rock, no escape. They stared at eachother for a moment before the dragon gave an ear-piercing scream right in his ear. The dragon then took flight into the air but hit several things along the way. Zuko stood for a second, took a step, the wobbled to the ground with a groan.

**Two in one day! Wowza! Review!**


End file.
